Demon's Child
by RPbogal
Summary: Just a short-story of what Sebastian's son would be like...Hope you enjoy :3


_Demon's Child_

It was a cool winter in the city of Manhattan. A fresh pile of snow covered the streets, leaf-less trees covered sidewalks and everybody moves at half-paste. About three miles out of city-limits was a high school. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small. It was just an average high school. Inside the school were the students and factuality. Some of the students were smart-ass nerds, stupid jocks, drug addicts or total bitches. The biggest bitch of them all was a girl by the name of Susan Riley. Susan was the stereo-typical beach blonde bimbo. She was the head cheerleader, the prettiest girl in school and the meanest, cruelest person that you'll ever meet.

It was third period English class, and the teacher was discussing their newest assignment. However, Susan didn't care about what the teacher had to say, her mind was on other things.

"God, does this teacher ever shut-up", she thought bitterly "never mind that, I have got to figure out how to win Winter Queen". Like any high school, it has its' yearly fundraisers and dances. _The Winter Festival_ is the perfect example. There's dancing, great food, entertainment and all in a winter theme. Along with such things are the Winter King and Queen. Being crowned either one is instant popularity. Already being crowned Winter Queen twice, Susan thought it would be an ease to be crowned queen again. However, this year she would have some difficulty. Three new students transferred from a school three cities over, and they were all beautiful. This made Susan really nervous. There were three other girls that were prettier than her, that could easily steal her title away from her. As the class continued to drag on she began to think of possible plans to win queen.

"Maybe I could spread rumors that they all had sex with the entire football team, no I'll get suspended for that. What to do, what to do", she whispered to herself.

"Well that wouldn't be too bad, at least I wouldn't see your slutty face every day", said a voice behind her. She turned, only to see that most hated person in the entire school, Logan Michaelis. He was the creepiest, darkest, strangest kid in the entire school. There were many rumors about Logan that implied that he was definitely not normal. Some said that he did drugs others said that he was a murderer and the strangest rumor was that he was a devil's child. The only thing that made him mildly approachable was his sky-blue eyes that made it seem like you were in heaven. Susan personally couldn't stand him or his smart-ass comments.

"What did you say dick-face?" she said irritably.

"I'm just saying that if you got suspended, that the possibility of me looking at your slutty, fat-ass body would be lowered", he replied with a smirk.

"You're such an ass", she told him. The bell rang signifying the end of class. Susan got up from her desk and headed into the halls, unaware of someone following. She soon noticed that she was being followed. She turned around and saw the dumb-ass Logan behind her.

"Uh, stalk much?" said Susan.

"If I was stalking, I would have been following someone much hotter that you bitch", he replied bitterly, "anyway that's not why I'm following you".

"Oh, then what's the reason Michaelis?" she asked. He gestured her to come with him into the janitor closet. She gave him a perplexed look of why they were going in there, but he bluntly ignored her. They both stepped into the small closet and turned to each other. Logan looked at her with his bright blue eyes and said, "Listen Riley, I can help you with your _"problem"_.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He began to rub his temples in irritation and replied, "What I mean is, I can help you win Winter Queen". She was surprised with his response. In all of the two years of high school they've been together, she never saw him be this generous to a fellow peer. The only person that he was genially kind and respectable to was his only friend Hector McHenry. Based off of that, she didn't fully believe his offer and questioned him further.

"Oh really, how by killing the other contestants" she said mockingly. Logan walked closer to her to the point where he was able to whisper into her ear.

"There would be no killing, no threats and no mishaps", he said in low voice, "all I need is your blessing and I will do anything you wish". Susan was very taken back by his request. She didn't know what to do, but she did know how Logan did his work. She knew that he was very determined and very clever. If anyone could do a job more skillful than a CIA agent, it would be Logan. After putting the pieces together, she made her decision.

"Alright Logan, you got the job", she told him "but what's the catch?" Even though that she wasn't the smartest girl in the world, obviously knew that something this good had to cost something. All Logan did was give her a sinister smile and said "oh, that's unimportant right know, but I will be getting something from you". He raised his hand wanting to confirm their agreement. Susan was hesitant at first, but slowly grasped his hand confirming their agreement.

"Now, since that is done", he began, his smile never faltering, "I'm going to be heading to Art Class". As he began to leave the closest with his hand on the door knob, he turned around and said "oh, and Susan I expect to see you very soon". With that statement he left the room with an annoyed blonde.

"Ass", she said under her breath.

Weeks passed and it was the day before the dance and Susan become more and more anxious by the minute. She hasn't heard a word from Logan since their agreement. The anxiety was killing her, so she decided to go see Logan and see if he made any progress. She made her way to the school's library hoping that Logan was there. To her dismay he wasn't, but she was able to find his friend Hector. With the sexiest smile, she strutted her way to Henry's table like the little whore she was.

"Hey smart-ass what's you reading", she said in her most seductive voice. Hector looked up from his book and glared at her.

"Hello, Susan", he said uninterested "what brings you here?"

"I was wondering how Logan was doing, in regarding to our agreement", she told him.

"Oh, well in that case", he began as he was adjusting his glasses, "he's going to text you later today on his progress".

"How does he have my number…..oh never mind thanks for the information", she replied as she took her leave. As the day dragged on, she became even more anxious waiting for Logan to call or text her. A million questions were running through mind. What if he didn't succeed? What if he betrayed her and told the other girls about her plans? What if….

_Bzzzzzzzzzz_

She lost her train of thought when she heard her phone. She frantically grabbed her phone from her phone and looked at her text. As expected it was from Logan. It read,

_Hey bitch,_

_Your chances of being Queen have just been raised to 100%. So you're welcome. So if I were you I'd buy a pretty-ass dress to make yourself more of a whore than you already are. _

_Logan_

_P.S. _

_I expect my payment after the dance is over._

After she had read the text she became more relaxed. Now with a better insight, she knew that she that she would win. And all that she had to do was to trust a little, sadistic psycho to do her dirty work.

It was the night of the dance and nearly everyone from the school, even Logan was there. The school gym was beautifully decorated into a winter wonderland. It was crowning time and everyone was excited about who their king and queen would be. The king had been already crowned and now it was time to crown the queen. Susan stood on the stage with two other girls with a confident look on her face.

"Silly little bitches", she thought to herself "you think you're going to win? Well you better get the tissues because you'll be crying your eyes out when you hear who wins." After about five minutes one of the chaperones came onto the stage with an envelope in her hand.

"Alright students, it's time to announce your Winter Queen of 2013", she began. She opened the envelope and said "and the winner is…..Susan Riley!" After hearing her name, she put on a surprised look and walked up to the microphone. She took her crown and the sash that came with it, in fake astonishment. Everyone gave her a big round of applause and demanded her to give a speech. Being the deceptive actress she is, she gave her audience what they wanted.

"Thank you for giving me this honor", she said into the microphone, "I want to thank the little people for my success". She paused for a moment, looking around the room. Her eyes wondered when she saw Logan. He was giving her his sinister smile and noticed that he was wearing an all-black suit with a white tie.

"He may be a sadistic creep", she thought to herself, "but, damn he looks good in a suit". Regaining her focus, she continued her speech. "Now let's party like it's your last day on Earth!" Logan's smile grew wider when he heard that statement.

An hour after the dance had ended the gym was still decorated in winter themed décor. The gym was completely empty, with the exception of one person. Susan Riley waited impatiently at an empty table. Logan had texted her to meet her when the dance was over. She obviously knew why though.

"He wanted to discuss his payment", she told herself. After about ten more minutes, Logan came and walked up to Susan's table.

"So how did I do?" he said, his smile never disappearing.

"Fantastic", she replied, "I'm impressed, how did you do it?"

"It's a secret", he said as he put his finger up to his lips, "but I will say that I am one _Hell_ of a guy".

"You got that right, so how much money do you want?" she asked regarding to his payment. Logan walked up to her, gesturing her to get up from her seat, which she did so. He took her hand into his and kissed it.

"I don't need your money Riley", he said "I don't consider meaningless dollars payment". Susan began to get worried. She didn't like how he was being so clingy and touchy to her. She began to tremble when he touched her cheek.

"T-t-then w-what is c-considered payment", she stuttered. With no time to react, Logan grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. Susan opened her mouth to scream, but it was quickly covered by Logan's hand. She looked into his eyes and noticed something disturbing. His eyes were no longer a sky blue, but a deep shade of fuchsia making him appear more sinister and devilish. By this point she was terrified, and began to think of the worst possible thing. As her body continued to tremble Logan began to laugh.

"Now don't be like that", he began "I'm not going to steal your _"precious flower"_. No, I'll be stealing something even more precious and pleasurable." Those were the last words she heard, before the entire world went black.

It has been two months since the mysterious death of Susan Riley. Her death had stumped local detectives and police men. The only thing that they knew about her death was that her body was found in the empty school gym. She had no wounds on her and was laid in an uncomfortable position, with her eyes opened wide. The only clue of who her murderer could be was that there was a note on her body. It read,

_Dear stupid, bitch,_

_You tasted even more bitter and sour than you looked. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your crown because it would be the last time you could ever get one. _

_Enjoy your Hell bitch._

No one could figure out who did it. Well not a major detective anyway.

Logan and his friend Hector were at their usual hangout at the abandoned playground. They were both sitting on the swings, swaying slightly. Logan was smoking his usual cigarettes while his intelligent friend was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Logan, take a look at this", Hector said as he showed his friend the paper. It showed an article about the strange death of their classmate. It was entitled "_Mysterious Murderer Stumped local police!"_ Logan smiled as he read the article.

"Well I'll be damned", he said as he puffed out some smoke, "their still trying to find the murderer of that cunt".

"Well you didn't make it easy for them", his friend told him "hey is your picture done yet?" With that said, Logan grabbed is bag and took out his sketch pad.

"You tell me?" he replied. His friend grabbed it and flipped through the pages. He stopped at the page where his sadistic friend drew a blonde queen, being torn limb from limb by what appears to be dark knights.

"Wow, you really went all out with her torment did you?" Hector said as he gave the sketch pad back to his friend. Logan just shrugged, with his smile growing even wider. He put his drawing away and continued to smoke. He turned to his friend and gave him a sinister look.

"Well if I didn't then what kind of son would I be to my father", he told him.

"I thought you hated your father", his friend asked him questionably.

"I do, but I'm thankful that I'm able to torture bitches like Susan and get away with it like he does", he replied, his smile never faltering. "You know why I'm thankful for my father Hector?" Hector turned to friend, shaking his head. Logan's Cheshire cat smile grew even wider and replied, "Because nobody suspects the devil or in this case the devil's child."


End file.
